beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade - Episode 51
is the fifty-first and final episode of Beyblade: 2000. Plot Inside the ice formation, Tala tells Tyson they have warped into another dimension. Tala continues to beat back Tyson, who is growing weaker from the cold. All the Bit-Beasts Tala had collected, including the members of the Bladebreakers come out and continue to pulverize Dragoon. The members of Tyson's team try to encourage him, but their voices don't reach him, as Tyson sinks to his knees, shivering. Tala uses a combined attack with all the stolen bit-beasts that attacks both Dragoon and Tyson. Tyson's blade stops spinning after the attack. Tala wins the second round, leading to a tie. Judy says that it is over for Tyson. Not only is he battling the elements, but also Tala. The only way he can win, is through a miracle, or the Bit-Beasts. Tyson's teammates, however, refuse to give up on him. The third round begins. Tyson says that Tala is right, he can't win, but yet he is smiling with a look of confidence on his face, leaving Tala to wonder what he meant. Meanwhile, Judy is telling the Majestics and Kevin that they're the only ones left with Bit-Beasts, and if Tyson loses, it's up to them to stop the Demolition Boys. Robert agrees, but he encourages her to not give up on Tyson. Tyson tells Tala he can still win because Beyblading is about passion, and even though Tala's Bey is much stronger than his, Tala lacks the passion for the sport. Tala angrily states that he will show Tyson that pure power will win in the end, and calls his ultimate track again. Tala laughs maniacally as a giant ball of fire appears above his head. He explains, saying that when all his Bit-Beasts combine, it creates the ultimate weapon and there is no known defense against it. The crowd is shocked at this. The attack hits Tyson's Bey and Tyson himself. Just as Voltaire was leaving his seat to congratulate Tala on his victory, the light fades from the viewing screen to reveal Tyson, alive, and Dragoon, still spinning. Tyson calls forth his bit-beast to the shock of Tala, who believes Bit-Beasts coming back are impossible. Dragoon speaks to Tyson's mind, acting that he returned because Tyson never lost hope, and as long as Tyson believes in Dragoon, Dragoon will never abandon him. Dragoon and Wolborg clash once more, each powered by their Bit-Beasts. Tala exclaims that this is impossible and that his Bit-Beast should have taken care of him long ago, and doesn't understand why Tyson and Dragoon can continue. Kai answers, saying that it's because Tyson and Dragoon work as a team, that Tala is taking them all on, and their blading is about working together, not just power, and that they are all one. Tala says that this game is where only the strong survive, and he's the strongest around. Tala roars, as his Bey collides with Tyson's. Dragoon slowly begins to push Wolborg back, faster and faster, and collides with the fireball, exploding it into a large ball of light and breaking the iceberg the two boys were trapped in. Lights shoot round the stadium as the stolen bit-beasts are liberated and returned to their rightful owners. Wolborg slowly stops spinning and falls over, crowning Tyson the winner of the World Beyblading Championships. The crowd goes wild as Tala wonders how he could possibly have lost. Tyson walks over to Tala and compliments him on his fighting, and asks him to shake his hand. Tala looks surprised, then smiles and shakes Tyson's hand. Voltaire learns that the Biovolt corporation is over. Meanwhile, Tyson and the others are celebrating. Later, the group reflects on their journey. Tyson's grandfather appears and congratulates him, but then says its time Tyson goes back to sword-fighting. Kai stops him, saying he and Tyson have business to do and that he and Tyson are now competitors - rivals. The other members, as well as his friends, saying they want to take on the world champ as well. the episode ends with everyone saying '3..2...1... Let it rip!' as Tyson and the others launch their Beyblades. Major Events *Tyson defeats Tala and becomes the new Beyblade champion. *All of the stolen Bit-Beasts are returned to their owners. *The Demolition Boys reform. *Biovolt is disbanded. *The Bladebreakers become the new World Champions. Characters * Tyson Granger * Kai Hiwatari * Ray Kon * Max Tate * Kenny * Mr. Dickenson * Ryu Granger * Tatsuya Granger * Taro Tate * Judy Tate * Blader DJ (Original Series) * Ian Papov * Tala * Spencer * Bryan Kuznetsov * Boris Balkov * Voltaire Hiwatari * Robert Jürgens * Johnny McGregor * Enrique * Oliver * Lee * Mariah * Gary * Kevin * Michael Summers * Eddy * Steven (All Starz) * Emily Watson * Sanguinex * Lupinex * Zomb * Cenotaph Beyblades * Dragoon F (Tyson's) * Dranzer F (Kai's) * Driger F (Ray's) * Draciel F (Max's) * Wolborg 2 (Tala's) * Galeon Attacker (Lee's) * Galzzly (Gary's) * Trygle (Michael's) * Trypio (Eddy's) * Tryhorn (Steven's) * Trygator (Emily's) Featured Beybattles *Tyson Granger (Dragoon F) vs. Tala (Wolborg 2, along with stolen Bit-Beasts) = Tala and Wolborg *Tyson Granger (Dragoon F) vs. Tala (Wolborg 2, along with stolen Bit-Beasts) = Tyson and Dragoon Gallery tumblr_ovex2pmOUx1w4q252o1_1280.png Kai444.jpg Beyblade 021.jpg Mr._Dickenson_Mr._Granger.jpg Tyson842.jpg Tyson877.jpg Tyson899.jpg Tyson875.jpg Tala879.jpg Max156.png Max157.png All-Stars39.png All-Stars40.png All-Stars41.png RayMariah20.png Majestics29.png Kai270.png Kai271.png Kai272.png Kai269.png tumblr_per6x7mipm1w4q252o3_640.png tumblr_pere2l2u8S1w4q252o4_640.png tumblr_pere2l2u8S1w4q252o5_640.png tumblr_pere2l2u8S1w4q252o6_640.png tumblr_pep9rcQjzi1w4q252o2_640.png tumblr_pep9rcQjzi1w4q252o5_640.png tumblr_perfhc0Cth1w4q252o1_640.jpg tumblr_pesftmSyZW1w4q252o1_1280.jpg tumblr_pesoojdfLn1w4q252o2_640.png tumblr_pesoud6z131w4q252o1_1280.jpg tumblr_pesq0hCnhK1w4q252o1_1280.jpg tumblr_pestilGHs11w4q252o1_640.jpg tumblr_pesvcryWS41w4q252o2_640.png tumblr_peuvggrppU1w4q252o9_640.png Tumblr pesohrx7LS1w4q252o4 640.png Tumblr peso7pPMUi1w4q252o9 640.png Tumblr peuvovnl8J1w4q252o1 640.png Tumblr peuvggrppU1w4q252o10 640.png Tumblr pesvcryWS41w4q252o3 640.png Tumblr pesvcryWS41w4q252o1 640.png Tumblr pestxlXpo41w4q252o3 640.png Tumblr pestxlXpo41w4q252o2 640.png Tumblr pestxlXpo41w4q252o1 640.png Tumblr pesr6dXttb1w4q252o8 640.png Tumblr pesr6dXttb1w4q252o7 640.png Tumblr pesr6dXttb1w4q252o6 640.png Tumblr pesr6dXttb1w4q252o4 640.png Tumblr pesr6dXttb1w4q252o3 640.png Tumblr pesr6dXttb1w4q252o2 640.png Tumblr pesqmvOfqx1w4q252o7 640.png Tumblr pesqmvOfqx1w4q252o5 640.png Tumblr pesqmvOfqx1w4q252o2 640.png Tumblr pesqawXflk1w4q252o4 640.png Tumblr per7duIu941w4q252o1 1280.jpg Tumblr pespchUPj51w4q252o1 1280.jpg tumblr_peuwpxJ50i1w4q252o2_640.png tumblr_peux35jVTq1w4q252o1_640.png tumblr_peuwb8qVlH1w4q252o1_1280.jpg tumblr_pep3gk22Xs1w4q252o1_640.png Tumblr pesm9qyHZV1w4q252o1 640.png Tumblr pesn449FlT1w4q252o1 640.png Tumblr pesn449FlT1w4q252o2 640.png Tumblr pesn449FlT1w4q252o3 640.png Tumblr pesn449FlT1w4q252o4 640.png Tumblr pesn449FlT1w4q252o5 640.png Tumblr pesn449FlT1w4q252o6 640.png Tumblr pesn449FlT1w4q252o7 640.png Tumblr pesn449FlT1w4q252o8 640.png Tumblr pesn449FlT1w4q252o9 640.png Category:Episodes Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: 2000 Category:Beyblade: 2000 Episodes‏‎